1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an abnormality diagnostic system for a work system of construction machinery and an abnormality diagnostic method using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to abnormality diagnostic system for a work system of construction machinery capable of identifying an abnormality position in a work system through comparison of an engine, a hydraulic pump and a work apparatus of construction machinery, and an abnormality diagnostic method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An abnormality diagnostic method for construction machinery may be divided into a diagnosis method through direct observation and analysis and a diagnosis method using a sensor. The diagnosis method through direct observation and analysis may be categorized as a diagnosis method through an A/S engineer visit, a user self-diagnosis method, a diagnosis method through periodic sampling, etc.
The diagnosis method through an A/S engineer visit of the diagnosis method through direct observation and analysis may have advantages of reliability because an A/S engineer of a manufacturer has to visit directly into the field, but may have disadvantages that it is time-consuming until the actual visit and when there is diagnosis error, a re-visit has to be made. In addition, it can lead to considerable loss of time and money because an operator has to stop working during the diagnosis time.
The user self-diagnosis method of the diagnosis method through direct observation and analysis may have advantages to make a quick response because a skilled operator may manipulate directly and take a test to confirm a problem, but it is difficult to have confidence in the results and only the skilled operator can perform the diagnosis method.
Finally, according to the diagnosis method through periodic sampling of the diagnosis method through direct observation and analysis, a fluid sample of construction machinery may be sent periodically to the manufacturer, and the manufacturer may analyze the status and internal components of the fluid to predict the current state of the construction machinery and in which part a problem occurs. This may provide confidence in the results because the actual sample is analyzed, but a worker or a manager has to continue to send the fluid sample periodically and it is difficult to immediately respond thereto due to analysis time.
On the other hand, in the diagnosis method using a sensor, the sensor may be used to detect the state of the construction machinery part, and if the sensor measurement is not within a preset normal range, an existing problem situation is notified. This may provide a rapid results and a corresponding quick response, because the state of the part is continuously monitored through the sensor, but even when the part is normal and only the sensor is out of order, it should be serviced and repaired.
Referring to FIG. 2, an abnormality diagnostic method of construction machinery using a sensor is illustrated. According to this method, a position sensor and a pressure sensor are used to diagnose abnormality of a control system and a hydraulic part of construction machinery, such as an electro-proportion valve and a work apparatus.
However, as mentioned above, abnormality in the sensor itself cannot be diagnosed and it is limitedly applied only to the construction machinery using the electro-proportional valve. Additionally, the position sensor and the pressure sensor are required for all elements of the work apparatus such as a boom, an arm and a bucket.